viantasticfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Vian
The main antagonist. Future Vian was initially used as a means for Vian to correct his past mistakes, but now he has taken on a more antagonistic role and has taken over Viantastic's channel. He also rapped with Past Vian To make That's My Life. Personality Future Vian is rude, selfish, greedy and manipulative, and this has been getting more prominent in each video. Unlike Past Vian, he swears frequently and manipulates his friends for views. He will do almost anything for views, as seen when he threatens to get rid of Bridgett if viewers don't watch more and share his videos. Appearance Future Vian looks like an inkling with the "slick" hairstyle and purple eyes. Despite this, he claims to be an urchin(so does Past Vian), and Bridgett calls him an urchin. His urchin appearance is the same as Spyke, whom you can see in the cafe in the alleyway.(In Splatoon 2) Sending Past Vian to the Void Teleporting through Time in Splatfest https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dr5lwox4I_c In Teleporting through Time in Splatfest, Past Vian is about to pick Team Teleportation, however, Future Vian makes him pick Team Time Travel. Future Vian makes several appearances during the video, mostly chastising Past Vian for not knowing how to pronounce "rolonium." Future Vian proceeds to mess with Past Vian: making Past Vian immobile, making Past Vian hang over the water with the Booyah Bomb while teasing him in a cynical manner, and taking control of Past Vian briefly to make him get a triple kill before being splatted. At the end, when Past Vian wins the match, he suddenly stops talking, then Future Vian takes over, announcing his victory before the outro plays. Note: Past Vian could NOT hear Future Vian during this video. This might not apply to all videos. Taking over The Return of Bridgett Future Vian starts the video off by seeing that Time Travel lost the splatfest, while Past Vian rejoices in his victory before being cut off by Future Vian claiming that he got what he wanted. He points out how he thinks that the channel isn't growing fast enough, so he borrows Bridgett for the day, insulting Off the Hook by calling them "Off the Heck". Bridgett hears Future Vian talk about views, but the latter quickly says "I'll give you boxes.", the one thing that Bridgett cherishes the most. Pearl dissaproves of Future Vian's swindle, but Future Vian coaxes her to go anyway. She asks if she should buy a new weapon, to which Future Vian says that he doesn't care, which basically means: if you want it, go ahead and get it, it won't affect me either way. She giggles and heads in the direction of Grizz.Co. But, before she can get far, Future Vian rebukes Bridgett, while he says, "Stop! Turn around, and quit wasting my time!" After buying her the Custom Hydra Splatling, Future Vian takes her into a match of Turf War, but before she can even start moving, Future Vian stops her. She claims to be going to fight, but Future Vian claims that she's popular only because she parties, not because she's competitive. So, he manipulates her into squid partying with her team, despite her not liking it. Future Vian wants her to have more fun, if only for the sake of views. When she wastes time before joining her teammates, he hustles her by shouting. After Bridgett gets splatted, he grumbles to Bridgett that she needs to get back out there, so Bridgett Super Jumps to one of her teammates. However, the opposite team seemed intent on fighting Bridgett, and she gets splatted again. Future Vian calls her a useless child while she respawns. She proceeds to start fighting the other team. Future Vian demands an explanation of what she's trying to prove. Eventually, after yelling at Bridgett multiple times, Future Vian gives up and calls Bridgett a mistake. He returns Bridgett to Off the Hook, before claiming that until he gets enough views, Bridgett is dead. Past Vian tries to intervene, but it's too late. Note: Pearl, Marina, and Bridgett are unaware of the difference between Future Vian and Past Vian. They think that Past Vian is the one doing all these things. They do not know what happened during the Time Travel vs Teleportation splatfest. A Date with Marina Continuing from where the last video left off, Bridgett is sent back to the basement, and Future Vian approaches Marina for a "date" in Ranked Mode. When Future Vian is splatted, Marina apologizes, but he claims he doesn't need her pity. Future Vian is noticeably angry during this date, while Marina is only trying to help him. When he says that problems keep coming back over and over, Past Vian tries to respond and gets cut off by Future Vian. When Future Vian wins, he claims that it was "no f**king thanks to Marina" Even though Marina says that she doesn't feel comfortable, and that she wants to leave, Future Vian orders her to stay. Marina, most likely out of shock, obeys. Marina tries to talk to Future Vian, but Future Vian doesn't want to hear about it. Marina questions why he invited her if she isn't supposed to talk, to which Future Vian responds "for views", much to Marina's disgust. Marina continues getting uncomfortable before trying to leave. Future Vian continues harassing Marina. He keeps trying to kill the other team, before eventually quitting on Marina just like he did Bridgett. We get to see a scene of Bridgett underground (Deepsea Metro Central Station) asking Cap'n'Cuttlefish for help. 2D Splatoon. not clickbait Future Vian only makes an appearance near the beginning of the video. He starts off by saying "A couple weeks go by and you think I'm gone? Cute." before saying that Fyrus edited the video and says to watch his videos or Bridgett will go "bye-bye" Splatoon 2 until Splatocalypse The video starts with Future Vian saying that he's not going anywhere and claiming that the channel is doing much better. He is about to pick Team Order, but Past Vian intervenes and does what Future Vian did to him in Teleporting Through Time in Splatfest and makes him pick Team Chaos instead. Future Vian gets annoyed that Past Vian is there. Future Vian and Past Vian converse throughout the video. Past Vian keeps cracking jokes, talking, and overall enjoying himself, while Future Vian is so concentrated on his gameplay that he keeps trying to shove Past Vian out of his way. Towards the end, Past Vian tries to make Future Vian change and be better. But Pearl intervenes and attacks Future Vian. Future Vian then decides to put Bridgett in every video from then on and that he'll get rid of Vian altogether. Note: Pearl gets a lot of hate for ruining the moment. Which is understandable, considering the deep speech that Past Vian gave, and how close we were to changing Future Vian. It is okay to have your own opinion about Pearl's interruptions, but keep in mind the following things: 1. Pearl was unaware of what was happening with this arc. 2. This story, as far as we know, is not canon. 3. You are allowed to share your opinion about Pearl's intrusion, as long as you share it in a controlled, clean way. 4. I believe that it is supposed to be irritating as part of the emotion of the story. Post-Arc A dumb Splatoon 2 video This is the first post-arc video, and Vian's eyes are green, indicating that this is Past Vian and Future Vian has returned to his previous spot as Vian's editor. It’s possible that future Vian is happier as the editor. Voice changing in Splatoon 2 (feat. Octoboy) While Future Vian does make an appearance near the end of the video, it's most likely Past Vian just impersonating him. Future Vian's Quotes "Rollonium!" "Where are you even aiming?" "I'll kill you." "Awww, and now you can't move. I told you I'd kill-." "Imagine putting everything you have into what you do only to find yourself hanging over judgments and self-doubt as everyone around you judges every move you make until you finally drown in your own insecurities." <~ Editor's favorite "You're welcome." "Nice 'pro, let me show you how to use it." "Why don't you teleport away? Awww, looks like you're out of time." "Please don't. Can you stop?! Idiot." "Great job. You did absolutely nothing, you fool." "I hate you." "Are you blind? Obviously we won." "Nah, that was your fault." "Why aren't we using the 'pro?" "Every shot. EVERY SHOT." "We're nOt RUnninG AWay." "I won." "(It's fine. A little loss like that? We can just) go back in time and fix it." "Remember who created you. I killed you once, I'll do it again." "I'm not afraid of rain." *gets spatted by Ink Storm* (You should'a been) "I'm still not afraid of it!" Relationships Allies None Enemies *Pearl *Bridgett *Marina *Past Vian Things worth mentioning * A # that was used a lot when Future Vian's story arc was imminent was #BringBackVian. * For the videos listed in "Taking Over" a certain song was used in almost all those vids. * (Please add more things worth mentioning)